Lucifer Rising
Lucifer Rising is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra, and follows the perspective of sisters Candy and Torine. It is followed by Lucifer Rising II. Main Arc Lucifer on Earth Candy and Torine, two sisters raised by the aloof gunsmith Raphaelle Primeverre, decide to go on a road trip in order to find part time jobs and earn a living. On their way, they find a village where strange murders occur. They quickly find out that the haunted by a strange Spirit known as a Banshee - much to their surprise, as they didn't know the supernatural existed. With the help of Raphaelle - who turns out to be a professionnal monster killer - the duo manages to destroy the banshee, but not before she warns them of a terrible omen : Lucifer is emerging from Inferno and is preparing his Apocalypse. Meanwhile, Lucifer - who seeks more power due to a conflict of interest with the ambitious Demon God Vlad Nolovic - makes a pact with the powerful Daemon Maolfeth, casting a powerful spell to summon his version of the Four Horsemen in order to struggle against Vlad's influence. Deal with the Devil Candy and Torine decide to investigate in order to counter Lucifer's influence, and discover strange events in a nearby town. There, they discover that Vlad has been using demonic contractors as victims in order to bait Werewolves. Discussing with him, they learn that Vlad is searching for the first-born of each monster species in order to perform an unknown ritual. The pair agrees to work with Vlad in order to gain money, and start planning with Raphaelle to capture the first of the Wendigo, the Makkapitew. However, Makka as she likes to be called is more powerful than the pair. When all seems desperate, Candy is enticed by the demon Berith, servant of Lucifer, who makes her drink her blood in order to become more powerful. Candy defeats Makka and lends her to Vlad, a bittersweet victory since Candy is slowly tainted by demon blood, corrupted against her will as the pair returns to the headquarters. Finding the Wings Vlad has given a precious indication to the group : that Lucifer is looking for four Wings, four chosen ones who serve as seals for a part of his Angel heritage. The trio manages to find one of the four Wings, Purity, the young religious Marguerite Andria. However, they are intercepted by Limia, the Black Rider of Famine, who uses Candy's appetite against her. Raphaelle and Torine manage however to make an escape with Marguerite. They are welcomed home by the Angel Remielle who threatens to kill Candy should she continue to seek corruption. As Candy is now out of control, Raphaelle and Torine are forced to painfully exorcise her, slowly returning her to normal. However, Candy has had visions of Lucifer, who seduces her and promises her a better future. A quite confused Candy wakes up, apparently cured, and joins once again Raphaelle and Torine in their common struggle, not before revealing something she glimpsed in Lucifer's words : both her and Torine are fallen angels. The Angel's Spell Candy and Torine decide to hunt the Werewolf alpha Lycan but need Iridium bullets to hurt her. As they wait to obtain those bullets, they decide to investigate strange thefts of relics and magical items on the American coast. Meanwhile, Raphaelle teams up with Summer Lagann in order to investigate on yet another phenomenon, and Lucifer takes this opportunity to kill America's president Donald Trump. Candy and Torine learn from Adelle, Horseman of Death, that an angel is trying to use Solomon's Red Sea Tablets to perform the Anathema High Magic and kill Lucifer. The pair finds the angel Ezekiel as he attempts to perform the ritual, and Candy, still confused by Lucifer's charisma, destroys the ritual's ingredients. A furious Ezekiel attempts to obliterate the pair, but in vain. Lucifer's presence forces him to flee, and the two girls return home after a close encounter with him. Meanwhile, Summer and Raphaelle find a strange zombie apocalypse created by Valea, Horseman of Pestilence. This apocalypse is targeted as the Malevolence Paul Seckendoff, as Lucifer wants to destroy all Malevolences to prevent Angra Mainyu's revival. The pair allows Paul to escape as he searches for three unnamed women in a bizarre quest for salvation. Sisters' End While Candy and Torine return to Raphaelle, Lucifer's aura causes Candy to be corrupted once again by her thirst for demon blood, and she gives in again. The pair hunts Lycan, and through Candy's supernatural powers obtained from Thaumaturgy, manage to subdue her and give her to Vlad, bringing the Demon God one person closer to his objective. Vlad then leaves. The pair is then attacked by Remielle who, true to her word, attempts to kill Candy. Torine calls Raphaelle who quickly dashes to the rescue ; Raphaelle confronts her before leaving, recognizing in Raphaelle the daughter of her old rival Cerberus Primeverre. Candy and Torine then have a brutal altercation. Candy, drunk on demon blood, declares herself unable to live alongside Raphaelle anymore ; she calls herself a chosen one of Lucifer and decides to leave. Torine punches her and asks her never to return angain, then leaves, upon which Berith appears and comforts a suffering Candy, bringing her back to Lucifer's palace. Two Paths Still Entwined Candy undergoes an initiation ritual where Berith brutally humiliates and tortures her, tainting her body while allowing her to become a superior Archdemon. Then, vowing allegiance to Lucifer, she agrees to help him find the other Wings. She first goes to Florida where the Courage Wing has been detected. Meanwhile, Torine is comforted by the rebellious Horseman of War, Red Rider Maeva. The pair quickly becomes inseparable as Maeva and Torine decide to find their own way, first managing to trace back Candy's position. The pair confronts Berith and Candy in a volleyball tournament where all four of them notice Loana Va'ula, a very determined and competitive woman. Torine and Candy violently clash, ending with a brutally wounded Torine. When Berith and Candy capture Loana, Torine refuses to be left behind and accepts despite her wounds to be taken to Lucifer. There, she confronts the fallen angel and screams at him, ending up with her collapsing in her arms. As she asks Lucifer to tell her who she truly is, Lucifer scans her soul and discovers that Candy and Torine are a fifth and sixth, anomalous Wings. The War Goes On Despite shock at the news, Lucifer seeks to keep advancing ; according to him and his partner, the Titan queen Promethea, Vlad attempts to use firstborn monsters in order to open a gate to the Umbra and obtain the power within in order to kill Lucifer. However, creatures within the Umbra, Lumioreans, are likely to use this opportunity to exit the Umbra and invade all worlds. Lucifer sends Candy and Torine on a luxury cruise where they find a third wing, Nobility, the rich Clarity Reed. However, the group is attacked by Tethys, the firstborn Mermaid. Berith manages to negociate with her and ask her to run away from Vlad, as he will most likely attempt to capture her. Meanwhile, after some negociations from Maeva, Torine teams up with the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in order to retrieve her Angelic heritage. After a brief investigation, she finds both her and Candy's holy essence within small churches, imprisoned in angel statues ; despite Adelle's warnings, she absorbs both, suffering greatly as she bears the burden of both angelic auras, almost dying in the process. A Mended Bond Candy and Torine return at Lucifer's palace at the same time. Upon seeing what Torine was ready to do in order to protect her angelic purity, Candy begins to forgive Torine and the pair slowly reunites. However, they are interrupted by one of Vlad's pawns, the possessed new President of the United States, Petty Grant. Petty affirms that Vlad has captured Marguerite but is ready to trade her back in exchange for Tethys. Candy and Torine decide to lure Petty in a trap and manage to retrieve Marguerite and bring her back to Lucifer, but Petty traps them in return and uses a spell to teleport all three of them to Bulgaria, where Jezabel of Kaine, a pure lineage Vampire - and as such equivalent to a first born - is hidden. Furthermore, the spell prevents all angels and demons from localizing them, trapping Candy and Torine with her until they find Jezabel. Abrahel's Trap The forced trio ends up finding Jezabel, but the Vampire queen is not one to be captured. Instead, she attacks them and impales Petty, leaving her to die. Petty is then saved by Abrahel Nolovic, Vlad's wife, who has detected her through the magic of her new teacher Lilith. Abrahel heals Petty then negociates with Jezabel, managing to obtain her participation in the final ritual. Abrahel then turns to the other girls, and as punishment for breaching the contract with Petty, uses dark magic to seize Candy's soul. A now soulless Candy and a heartbroken Torine return to Lucifer's palace as Abrahel returns victoriously to Vlad. Meanwhile, Vlad has recruited another firstborn, the goddess Yi of the Okami. Then, using the Makkapitew's influence over hunger, he manages to bait Tethys with live bait and capture her as well. Parallel Rituals A furious Lucifer, seeking to obtain the power to retrieve Candy's soul, goes with her and Torine in order to find the fourth wing himself. They earn the help of the rebellious Freedom Wing, Kathleen Veere, and return to Lucifer's palace where Promethea's expertise in sealing magic allows the angel to return to his former power, becoming a Cherub once again. However, by the time the ritual is completed, Vlad also performs a ritual on his own, using Candy's soul as a sacrifice and seizing power within the Umbra to power his own spell. Using another of Salomon's Tablets, he casts a spell that shatters Lucifer's True Name and makes him human and useless. Then, he enjoys an anticipated easy victory. Death and Salvation As Lucifer quickly dies due to his Horsemen Summoning spell taking a toll on his mortal body, Torine asks Adelle for help, and Adelle summons her old teacher, Raziel Tenkuro. Raziel opens a path to the Umbra and allows Torine and Lucifer to dash inside in order to retrieve Candy's soul. After many trials and nearly avoiding being digested several times, the pair succeeds and returns Candy's soul. By doing so, they break Vlad's contract and the Demon God loses the Umbra's power, returning Lucifer to full power. Then, as a punishment for the contract being broken, the Lumioreans within the Umbra use a tainted Candy as a Vessel in order to invade the real world, leaving Candy, Torine and Lucifer with a bittersweet victory. Other Arcs Paul's Redemption Paul Seckendoff, still wandering, encounters Zachary, a mysterious angel with yet unknown intention. Zachary quickly antagonizes him, leading to Paul briefly neutralizing him. Paul then runs away before Zachary can retaliate, before understanding that Zachary will target those he was close to in a previous Timeline : Vassumati Haitu, Boushra Nesaiti and Seishiru Omoide. Paul first rescues Vassumati from resurrected dead in her hospital, then helps Boushra with ending her possessed father. As he is about to rescue Seishiru, he realizes that Zachary has turned her into a Saint. As Zachary, using Seishiru's powers, overpowers and brutally beats down Paul, Vassumati manages to convince Seishiru to stop him. As she does so, Paul kills Zachary with his undefined powers, then runs away with the three women. Characters * Candy * Torine * Raphaelle Primeverre * Summer Lagann * Lucifer * Promethea * Berith * Maeva * Valea * Limia * Adelle * Marguerite Andria * Clarity Reed * Kathleen Veere * Loana Va'ula * Vlad Nolovic * Abrahel Nolovic * Lilith * Petty Grant * Erik Curtis * Yi * The Makkapitew * Lycan * Tethys * Jezabel of Kaine * Maolfeth * Raziel Tenkuro * Paul Seckendoff * Vassumati Haitu * Boushra Nesaiti * Seishiru Omoide * Ezekiel * Remielle * Cerberus Primeverre * Melsimion Trivia * This storyline's narrative is similar in many points to Supernatural. Category:Interra Category:Storyline